Patience
by cleaningthetractorwiththat
Summary: Survivors 1975 short


Andrew grabbed a splash of water from the water fountain. His head buzzed, his eyes were sore and the tiredness that hung in his face felt like rigor mortis had set in. He hadn't felt this rough since, he tried to squint some relief into his eyes, since the morning after his stag night.

A flash of blue passed him. "Jenny!"

Jenny stopped further down the corridor and turned round. She had been pushing a patient in a wheelchair. "Are you OK Andrew?" She called back, eager to continue her errand.

Andrew nodded tired and felt annoyed at being tired. He shook himself mentally and smiled back, "Sure. Look could you be a love. I've got to take some blood tests and the lab want them like last week."

"Shouldn't I just..." Jenny indicated the man in the wheelchair.

Andrew wanted to shout at her to shake her, but he controlled himself. "No, look he'll be fine. It will only take five minutes."

Jenny hesitated, smiled weakly and started to walk back "If you're sure?"

Andrew nodded reassuringly. "He isn't going anywhere Jen."

Andrew found some strength from somewhere and chatted as he led Jenny through the corridors and stairwells. "Where were you taking him?"

"Cedar ward. No idea where they are going to put him though. All the beds were taken half an hour ago."

Andrew nodded in mock 'annoyance'. He looked into Jen's bright eyes and youthful face. If only she actually understood what she was really saying. Andrew thought better change the subject. "You had something to eat?" He opened a door and Jenny went through. "I had a cup of tea and some biscuits from the nice lady with the trolley." Jenny looked apologetic. "She went on a bit."

Andrew touched her arm. "Look you've been a great help."

"Here we are." Andrew opened the door to a private room. Inside a man in his fifties was feverishly getting dressed, struggling with his balance and his clothes as he tried to go ever faster. The man turned round "Oh no Doc, you're not sticking another needle in me. I'm not the NHS pin cushion."

Andrew held his hands up placatory. "Now Mr..."

"It's Manny Doc, Manny and I've already given more than my fair share."

Not too sure what was actually going on Jenny tried to help. "Look, I'm sure Hospital is the best place for you."

The man gave her a 'really!' look. "Do me a favour this isn't a hospital it's a morgue. Do you know how many people have survived Miss? How many. Go on tell her Doc." Manny continued to dress as he spoke. He sat down, heaved his shoes on and wrestled with the laces.

Andrew didn't have the brainpower, patience or energy for a reply. "Look if you'll just." He raised his voice in exasperation.

Manny ignored him. He stood up. "One! Me! I'm not stopping around until these vampires suck me dry or I catch something else. I'm off." Manny suddenly tottered and grabbed the bed for balance. Jenny rushed to help, but Andrew stopped her.

More quietly Andrew reasoned, "Look man you can barely stand. Leave it till the morning at least."

Manny stood up again. "I intend leaving this hospital vertical." He reached into his sports jacket pocket and found a flask.

"Now that won't help."

"No?" said Manny. He took a long swig. "Never knew anything a dose of brandy couldn't cure Doc. You want to try that instead of bleeding me dry."

"We are trying to help you know." Jenny said loudly.

Manny put his cap on and slung a newspaper under his arm. He looked at Jenny and tugged the brim of his cap politely. "Goodbye Miss. You can keep the grapes. You may end up feeding them to Doc here. He looks fit to drop."

Manny struggled out of the door. Andrew raised his arms in frustration, sighed in annoyance and sat on the bed.

Jenny looked at Andrew, upset, concerned and puzzled "Well shouldn't we go after him?"

Andrew diverted the words "What's the point?" back to his brain and simply said "No." instead.

"So what now?"

Andrew smiled. "Fancy a grape?"

Before Jenny could explode he put his hands up in apology. He looked at her earnestly "I think we'd better go and see Pat."

Jenny's thunder evaporated and her shoulders sighed. "Yes." She said quietly hanging her head.

Andrew got up and faced her. "Hey!" He said reassuringly. "I'll grab my things and we'll go straight there. Fancy a go in an ambulance?"

Jenny perked up, given something to do. "The roads were awful when I came here."

Andrew rubbed his unshaven chin. "Hey, there was a kid knocked off his chopper in A and E, we could borrow that. Fancy a backie?"

Jenny looked at him pointedly "No!" She returned Andrew's smile reply.

Andrew set off out of the room "Bring the grapes Jen," he called back. "I'm famished."


End file.
